The High School Traumas
by Mirai no Hope
Summary: Heero Yuy's First day of 9th grade!! heh..a sequel to "Go Sit in the Corner!", rated R for Language ^^", not as good as the first one..please R & R


The High School Traumas - A Sneak Peak Into Heero Yuy's First Day in Hell

The High School Traumas - A Sneak Peak Into Heero Yuy's First Day in Hell

By: Mirai no Hope

**Author's note** This is a continuation of my first story "Go Sit in the Corner!…" I don't feel this one is as funny, constructive criticism allowed ^_^ Please R & R 

__

*~*Before First Period, Arriving at School and Homeroom*~*

Today is my (Heero Yuy) first day in Hell, or as most prefer to call it, High School. Ever since my younger years, I have hated school and now I am back in the system through no fault of my own. They thought I raised Hell in kindergarten, well aren't they going to be surprised when I waltz into that prison and start blowin' some heads off…heh.

I checked my gun twice before I walked to the principal's office to check in.

"Yes, may I help you young man?" asked the 200 year-old looking secretary.

"Heero Yuy. I'm new." Short and to the point, it was how I was going to conduct myself from this point on.

"Ahh yes. Follow me."

I did as I was told. It would be the -only- time I planned on doing it.

As I walked through the narrow hallway leading into the principal's office, I thought I saw Zechs in the nurses offic, but I quickly dismissed it. What would he be doing here anyways? No matter, just one more head I get to see roll.

When I got inside the principal's office, my mouth nearly dropped.

"Hello Heero! Welcome to our high school!"

"D…Doctor J…"

I couldn't believe it. The old bastard took over as principal. I guess it was good for em though, I've always planned on killing him. For starters, I think I'll rip off that damned claw of his and shove it up his…

"Duo will show you to your homeroom. Enjoy your first day here!"

DUO?! That little tidbit of information snapped me out of my daze. I thought I was through with that little prick in kindergarten! Ohh they're all -really- gonna pay for this or my codename isn't Heero Yuy.

"HeyaHeerooldbuddyoldpal!How'veyabeen?I'mgood!It'ssocoolwe'reinsomeofthesameclassestogether!We'llbebestbudsyouandmeyessiree!Ohthatrhymed!"

"Do you ever shut up?" I say in my normal tone of voice.

"No…hehI'malwaysatalkativeperson.MymomalwayssaidOhwaitIdidn'thaveamom.Aren'tIstupid?"

"Stupid isn't the word…"

"Ohyou'retookind!Ithinkwe'rebecominggoodbuddiesalreadyyaknow?Heyguesswhat!WufeiandTrowaandQuatreareinourclassesaswell!We'llallbecomebestbuddiesbytheday'send!"

"Oh joy…" I say sarcastically as I roll my eyes.

"Iknow!It'ssooooooexciting!We'reallbacktogetheragainanddidyouknow…"

I had to listen to him for 5 straight minutes. If that isn't torture I don't know what is.

I was just about ready to choke him when we reached our homeroom. And low and behold, there was Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. Duo sat two seats behind Wufei. Guess who gets to sit in front of Motor Mouth himself? I'm extremely tempted to kill everyone now, but I've acquired a lot of self-control over the years. Oh, and guess who our homeroom teacher is? Yep, my old kindergarten teacher. I guess she's moved up in the world.

"Okay guys, sit down! We have a new student today! His name is Heero Yuy, please make him feel welcome."

As I walked back to my seat she whispered.

"You'd better behave yourself Mr. Yuy."

Yeah I'll behave…tch…when pigs fly.

**__**

First Period - Geometry

Geometry, my first period class, is about the simplest subject in the world. Duo's there…of course…but since all the shapes confuse the little pea rattling around in his empty head, he shuts up. Dumbass.

"HeyHeero!What'stheanswertonumber1??"

"I don't know, " I say in my usual "I will kill you" voice.

"Awwwc'mon!What'stheanswertonumber1??Iknowyouknowoldbuddyoldpal!"

"I -don't- know. And I'm -not- your buddy, never was, never will be."

He's really starting to piss me off now. 

"HeyHee…"

"6 TIMES THE SQUARE ROOT OF THREE!!!!!!!" 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me. They all found it quite hilarious until the teacher started yelling at them and told them to get back to work.

Five minutes later, I get a tap on my shoulder.

"HeyHeero!What'stheanswer…"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU GODDAMNIT!!! DO YOUR OWN DAMN HOMEWORK!!!"

That got me a permanent seat in the hall.

**__**

Second Period - History

I skipped History class to smoke in the bathroom and review my plans for the mass killing about to take place. Who cares about the past anyways? I sure as hell don't. Wufei eventually joined me in the bathroom. He's not as bad as I thought. He even said that he'd help me blow up the school when I'm done killing people. Now -that's- a -true- friend.

**__**

Third Period - English

Motor mouth's in my English class…oh joy. He sits behind me. He thinks it's fun to constantly poke me in the back with his pencil. After about two minutes of little pricks in my spine, I turned around, snapped the pencil in half, and threw it on the ground.

"If you poke me one more time with that damn pencil I'll sharpen mine to a POINT and shove it up your little white ass!" 

He stopped after that.

We had to write a poem about ourselves in the middle of class. The teacher called me up to read mine allowed.

_"Heero is my name._

Killing is my game.

No I'm not insane.

I'll put a hole through your brain."

They're still deciding on whether to send me to a guidance councilor or take me to court for threatening behavior.

**__**

Fourth Period - Gym

Quatre is in my gym class. He's always picked on by everybody because he's such a sissy boy. Today they played "Let's See Who Can Nail Quatre in the Head the Most with a Ball." , also known as Dodgeball. The gym teacher doesn't notice Quatre's screams for "HELP!" since he's too busy flirting with the swimming teacher. Loser. No matter, I wanted to take a shot at it.

In under 15 minutes I have become the new champion of "Let's See Who Can Nail Quatre in the Head the Most with a Ball" or "Let's Make Quatre Cry" for short. I hit him 54 times in the head. A new world record. Heh…I think I gave him brain damage.

**__**

Lunch

Lunch wasn't that bad. Duo went off to raid the lunch lines, so me and Wufei were able to do as we pleased. We ended up throwing sticky things in Trowa's hair. Wufei rocks.

**__**

Fifth Period - Biology

Wufei, Quatre, Duo, and Trowa are all in my Biology class. Luckily, me and Wufei are together, so now we can torture everyone in the class. He suggested we start a gang. 

Wufei's a genius.

Class was going pretty good until about halfway through…-she- showed up.

"I'm so sorry I'm late sensei! I had to attend some seminars on the Pacifist ways. I just couldn't get out of them!"

I thought I had gotten rid of her. I thought I was safe. But NO! That demon war-hating pacifist goody-two-shoes WOMAN -had- to show up! She's a STALKER! And now she's looking at me with those sweet innocent eyes that make me want to barf!

"Why hello Heero! So nice to see you again! I'm so happy we're in the same class."

As if things couldn't get any worse, Motor mouth -has- to turn around and practically yell:

"OOOOO!!RelenaandHeerosittininatree!K.I.S.S.I.N.G!!"

I jumped out of my chair and grabbed his neck, and in a lowered voice through clenched teeth I say, "If you -ever- do that again I'll -personally- make sure that you eat those words."

"HeyheyHeero!Youdon'thavetogetalldefensive!"

When I threw him down to the ground the teacher sent me outside. -Anything- to get away from -her-.

At the end of class, -she- gave me a note. It asked me if I wanted to go to her damned birthday party. Didn't I make it clear the -first- time this happened that I hated her?! I -told- her that I'd kill her damnit! Oh well, I'll just go find Motor mouth and shove the invitation down his throat. Good way to relieve some stress.

**__**

Sixth Period - Computer Sciences

Now finally I'm in a class I enjoy. I purposely get done early so I can send death threats to -her-. I also sent a virus to Motor mouth. Heh. Won't he be pleased when he checks his email next? I know I will.

**__**

Seventh Period - Skills for Life (aka Home Ec.)

Now this is one class that really blows. "You are unique and special! You are unique and special!" I told the teacher to kiss my ass in Japanese. She just laughed and said, "Now isn't -that- a special talent!"

Boom!

**__**

Eighth Period - Study Hall

Finally I'm free…well…almost. I have a study hall and guess who the teacher is? Yep. My homeroom teacher. Right when I walked into the classroom she yelled, "Heero Yuy! You go sit your butt in the corner!"

Well of course I wasn't going to take this.

"I'm not a kindergarten student anymore _-sensei-._"

"Well you behaved like one today and must be punished!"

"Have you been -spying- on me!? You're not my damned nanny!!"

She shook her head.

"No Heero…I am your -mother-."

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-_Fini _*giggles*


End file.
